An Experiment
by Chyna Rose
Summary: For their fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco become part a student exchange program with the Rose Academy in New York.


An Experiment  
  
By Chyna Rose  
  
Disclaimer: If it's connected with Hogwarts, I don't own it. If it's connected with Avalon, I don't own it. I don't really own Ernest Strauss. He was my grandfather. I own pretty much everything and everyone else.  
  
Prologue  
  
Rose Academy; upstate New York, near Westchester  
  
The students filed into the large dinning hall. A sea of forest green uniforms. They found places among the long wooden tables; the older students helping the younger.  
  
At the end of one of these tables sat four friends, each around fifteen years in age. The first of these friends was a slight girl often considered Hispanic. Her long black hair was confined in a tight braid. The second was an Amazon of a blond. Her hair was swept into a hasty ponytail. The third was a petite Asian girl. Her hair fell strait to her shoulder; currently dyed a deep purple. The fourth member of the group was very different. He was of average height and well muscled. His brown hair was rakishly unkempt.  
  
They talked about unimportant things as the last of the students straggled in and the teachers took their seats. After everyone had found a place and quieted down, and old black witch walked in. She was a large woman; tall and plump. Everything about her was maternal. She moved to the only empty seat, but did not sit down.  
  
"Students, welcome to another year at the Rose Academy. For those of you retuning, I hope you all make me as proud as you have in past years. For those of you coming here for the first time, I would just like to say that you're all slated for greatness. Now with that done, I have a few announcements to make. First off, the lake is off limits until spring. No swimming, no boating, no pranks, and especially no skinny-dipping. This goes double for you girls. Secondly, Professor Sanchez has recently become the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl; six pounds, eleven ounces. She has decided to take a year off for maternity leave. Taking her place, is Professor Strauss. I hope you treat him with the same respect you treat all your professors with. This last announcement, is perhaps the most important. For to long, the wizarding community has remained secretive and isolated when it comes to schooling. With the return of the Triwizard Tournament in Europe, talk has turned to broadening international lines in the wizarding world. During a recent meeting between the headmasters and headmistresses of the various wizarding schools, it was decided that we begin a foreign exchange student program. As an experiment, Hogwarts of England, and our very own Rose Academy will be working together. Four students from Hogwarts will be arriving tomorrow. They will be staying with us until winter break. At that point, they -along with four of our students- will be retuning to England. With that said, let's eat!"  
  
The headmistress of the Rose Academy sat down. All across the room, platters materialized containing everything needed for a true Southern BBQ. Very soon, everyone was deep into the meal. Samantha Hayes smiled as she heaped a rather large portion of coleslaw onto her plate. It was already shaping up to be a great year.  
  
@-----*~*-----@  
  
Hogwarts; England, near the Scottish border  
  
A quiet Arthur Weasley escorted Harry, Hermione, and Ron to Dumbledore's office. The halls were eerily silent, seeing as school had not started for the year yet.  
  
The three friends had been staying at the Burrow, when they had gotten letters instructing them to come to the school by ten am on August twenty fourth. Seeing as this was highly unusual, it had been the subject of great speculation among those still attending the school. (Percy, Molly, and Arthur seemed to know what was going on, but they refused to say one word about it.)  
  
Entering the office, the trio was faced with a smiling Dumbledore and a scowling Malfoy. Arthur left the to take the offered chairs, closing the door as he retreated back into the hall.  
  
"No doubt, you are wondering why I have asked you here. Before anyone asks, you are not in danger and you are not in trouble. No. You are here for a great learning opportunity. I have long been a supporter of greater cooperation between the various nations of the wizarding world. The Triwizard Tournament went a great way towards improving these relations, despite the tragedy of Cedric's death. In that vein, I have made a deal with Professor Hayes, headmistress of the Rose Academy in America. You four will be spending the first half of the year there. After which, you and four of the students picked from there, will return her to finish out the year.  
  
"Why us?"  
  
"Because, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you all can benefit the most from this trip. If you are willing to be a part of this student exchange program experiment, that is. This opportunity is strictly voluntary. If one of you does not wish to go, I will not force you. Now, if there are no objections. None at all? Good, good. Everything you will need has been seen to and is awaiting your arrival. Your pets have been brought here and have been secured for travel, as have any personal items you might be interested in bringing. If you will just follow me, you will soon be on your way. 


End file.
